The Mirror Games
by Kanorashal
Summary: In Ever After High, there is a special event held every few days: The Mirror Games. These hex-filled battles are fought in virtual reality, though only available to the most dangerous of evil queens/kings and witches. Due to Raven's influence over the rest of the school, Headmaster Grimm blackmails her into signing up for The Mirror Games. Mild Dexven, though that might change.


**Well, I'm proud to present my very first fan fiction story, though blah-de blah blah, hopefully my rookie status won't affect this too much. Obviously, I own neither ****_The Hunger Games_**** trilogy nor any part of the Ever After High franchise. Those go to Suzanne Collins and Mattel, respectively.**

**On a side note, I'm really pumped about The Mirror Games. It started off as a random crossover that I thought would be nice to start my account with, but (personally, you don't have to agree,) methinks that it's evolved into a really neat adventure.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: An Unhexpected Decision<p>

"Raven Queen, please report to Headmaster Grimm's office," blared the speakers in Raven's musicology classroom. The fairy teen rolled her violet eyes, more than reluctant to give up her favorite class for another hour-long lecture about the dangers of free will.

Unfortunately for her, that was the tune of about half the school. "Miss Queen," called Professor Piper, "I believe that you have an appointment." A few students turned their heads toward Raven as he spoke.

Awkwardly, she gingerly picked her way past the scattered stands and chairs, and exited the classroom, cheeks burning. The hallways were quiet and cold, and Raven was reminded of the last time she had been called out of class for another session of get-Raven-to-become-an-evil-queen.

Turning the corner, she spied Sparrow Hood, juvenile delinquent, attempting to pry open a nearby trophy case along with a few of his Merry Men. She considered casting a teleportation spell on the red-haired rebel, but decided against it-her magic was too unstable, and Headmaster Grimm was just itching for a chance to place Raven in detention.

But who knew, he'd probably just be happy that Raven was embracing the evil part of her destiny.

Just then, Sparrow caught sight of her. His olive-green eyes widened for a moment, though after seeing that she wasn't going to jinx him, he relaxed.

"What's the matter," he called, "Afraid that **Sparrow Hood's too awesome for ya, yeah**!?"

Raven gave him a dirty look, and stomped the rest of the way to the Headmaster's Office, irritated, with coils of magic steaming from her body.

"Ah, Miss Queen. Please, come in," said the Headmaster as she passed through the ornate wooden doors. The entire office was spacious and grand, with scarlet carpeting, a huge desk, and an entire wall made of glass, watching over the rest of the school. Or, as Raven was suspiciously certain, used to spy on the students.

"Um, Professor Grimm," Raven started, "Why am I... here?"

He glared at the black-haired girl before speaking. "As you know, today, April 30th, is Walpurgisnacht, and Madame Yaga is away visiting her fellow witches. However, we have already decided on our... _course of action_...for your, ah, _little rebellion_ on Legacy Day."

"But-"

"Patience, Miss Queen," he continued, giving Raven a large stink eye, "There is nothing for you to worry about. The forms have been completed and approved, and you will start your training within four days' time."

"How-"

"You know of The Mirror Games, do you not?" he said it as a statement.

"Well, yes," Raven confirmed, "but why?"

From his pockets, Headmaster Grimm brought out a tiny indigo box, clasped together with silver links. He handed it to Raven, who stared at it in puzzlement.

Undoing the clasps, her eyes widened as she took in the ring inside. It was of a beautifully crafted ebony raven, clutching a jet black arrow in its talons. On the ring's band, her name was inscribed.

It was a tribute's ring.

"Raven Queen," the Headmaster began, "due to your dangerous stunts pulled during Legacy Day, I have consulted with Madame Yaga, and have reached the conclusion that you are simply too _nice_."

She touched the ring. It was as cold as the arctic, and the little bird's amethyst eyes felt like they were gazing, accusingly, into her soul.

"These games are usually only available to students in General Villainy III or higher, though occasionally a few younger students have been granted passage, such as you, Miss Queen," the Headmaster explained, oblivious to her shocked expression.

"Only the top twenty-four students may compete, though with your amazing amount of power, you can easily fit in," he continued. Raven felt her pale skin grow even paler.

"I hope to see you fully engaged in The Mirror Games," he remarked as his eyes slid from her to the ring, "We believe that you have more than enough potential to win."

At this, the century old headmaster leaned in close, eyes narrowed. "Miss Queen, you are dismissed. Please report to Baba Yaga's office after school tomorrow."

"But I don't want to-"

"You will not be permitted to compete until four days time," he cut in abruptly, "You are to learn how to play, and you are to watch tomorrow's battle with this special pass."

"Here, it is within the envelope," said the headmaster as he handed Raven a neatly arranged envelope stamped with a large, red seal. "Your attendance is, at the very least, mandatory," he added sternly.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, here you have it. I have no set times for when I'll update, though today, it seems that I might be able to squeeze in a few chapters. Also, for the puns, I'm not going to replace every single word with one like "spelltacular" or "hextremely," though I might enter in a few if I can remember.<strong>


End file.
